Awaking without him
by Abschaum
Summary: He awakes, just to find that the person he was with has already disappeared...
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of Halloween when the cold light of the moon fell through a window in Namimori and met the naked body of a boy who was only partly covered in the messy sheets of his bed. The place where his partner had lain before was already empty, but the outlines of the person could still be seen. The boy moved, not being able to relax anymore, now that the warmth of his partner was gone. "...Moto," he mumbled in his disrupted sleep and turned around, his hand stretching out to touch the dark-haired boy. When he couldn't find him he finally jolted awake.

Puzzled Hayato Gokudera looked around. Where was Yamamoto? He reached for the switch of the lamp on his bedside table and turned it on. But that didn't help much, Yamamoto was still gone. Confused he got up and walked through his flat. There was no sign of the baseball player to be seen, it just looked like he had never been there, except for the fact, that Gokudera's clothes still lay on the floor where he had dropped them earlier, or rather where he had lost them to Yamamoto's hands.

Sighing he led himself slide down the wall next to the door of his bedroom. He found his T-shirt there, lying in the hallway. He wondered how it had survived so long. Or maybe it hadn't and Yamamoto had just thrown it there? He didn't know, like he didn't know many other things that had happened this night. Most of it was just a blurred memory of two bodies mingled together. How had it all started? All the things that happened this night. How had Yamamoto and he ended here? He tried to remember the facts and found a memory buried beneath the blurry ones of Yamamoto and himself.

It had been Lambo. The annoying cow had wanted to play Trick or Treat this Halloween. And since Gokudera wouldn't let Tsuna go alone and Yamamoto had thought it a fun idea they all somehow ended up going. The night was starlit and Lambo and I-Pin had been very eager to get sweets, especially the stupid cow. However, they ended up being disappointed. After all, they still were in Japan and playing Trick or Treat wasn't that much of a tradition here.

And then somehow he and Yamamoto had been alone. Why? The memory was unclear, like it was something that he wouldn't want to remember, but he tried anyways.

There was Lambo, crying because he didn't get his way and then the others who had tried to calm him down, without success of course. And then the annoying kid ran away and they ran after him. He still remembered how he ran after Tsuna, but then... a total blackout.

He guessed it had been Bianchi, who suddenly appeared out of the dark, knocking him out by the sheer sight of her face.

This would mean, that Yamamoto had been the one who stayed behind with him, once again.

The first thing Gokudera remembered after awaking was that baseball guy leaning over him and the empty street. And then how Yamamoto had managed to convince him to go home and the end of it, how they slept together. And still after that, he, alone again. Sitting naked in his hallway, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to look at Yamamoto the same way as before.

He pulled his legs to his body, shivering because of the cold and rested his chin on his knees. Silently he stared into the darkness. This night had been something unique, it would never happen again, would it? And even if Gokudera wanted it to happen again there was no second chance for him. Yamamoto was gone and he wouldn't come back, at least not in this special way. When they would meet the next day they would be back to normal, business as usual. This night had changed him; he had risen to the heights of pleasure and fallen down all the way to the ground again. Being left alone with a yearning deep inside him. A yearning that wouldn't end as long as Yamamoto was within his reach. "Stupid baseball player!" he muttered and buried his face in his arms.

And then Gokudera cried...


	2. Chapter 2

Yamamoto wandered through the streets of Namimori. He felt lonely, now that he had left Hayato's apartment. What had happened? Why did he do all this stuff? In that same moment he really thought about hitting the next wall with his head. Maybe that would make this feeling of being a total idiot go away. Maybe he would be able to move on then.

He couldn't explain to himself why he had left, not really.

And if he considered how he was feeling now it would have been better to stay with his friend. It would have been definitely warmer in the silverette's bed. And more comfortable.

But if he thought a bit more about it he was afraid. Afraid that all he would get from Hayato the next morning were some dynamites being thrown after him the next morning.

"You're just a baseball idiot after all, Takeshi," he muttered to himself using the same insult that his beloved fellow guardian had come up with. Hayato was indeed the storm guardian; Yamamoto chuckled at the memory of the other boy in his arms. It hadn't been easy to tame this wild cat, but somehow he had managed to do it. He was the soothing rain after all. And storm and rain went together very often, didn't they?

Without paying attention to where his feet led him he wandered on, through the dark town. His hands deep in the pockets of his jacket, the fingers of his right hand playing around with the Vongola ring he had put in there after he had left Gokudera alone.

Would he be awake by now? Probably, Yamamoto could imagine that the storm guardian would miss the warmth of another body in his bed.

Even if it was just the warmth of Yamamoto. And even if he would get angry when he remembered whom he had spent the night with.

When Yamamoto finally got aware of his surroundings again he realised that he stood in front of Gokudera's place again. He let out a heavy sigh. It looked like he couldn't keep his body away from him.

Just like his thoughts.

The rain guardian stood there for a while, unsure if he should go up and return to the boy he had left alone in that apartment or if he should rather move on.

Move on and go home, just to keep feeling that craving deep inside him whenever he saw Gokudera.

And even when he didn't see him.

Then he decided to give it a try. The worst that could happen was that the other boy would refuse to speak to him, wasn't it?

Slowly he made his way to Gokudera's door. Before he rang the bell he hesitated again.

Just to hear sobbing from inside the flat.

At first he wouldn't believe it. Was that really Gokudera? Was he really crying?

But the sobs wouldn't stop and tears dwelled in Yamamoto's eyes. He would never have guessed that the silverette would be so...hurt.

Then before he could think about it he knocked.

He could hear the sobbing stop.

"Who's there?" it was Gokudera's voice, hesitant. Like he was only testing whether he could already speak again or not.

"It's me...Yamamoto..." he could hear his own voice shaking, "Please, let me in. I...I wanna talk to you."

He could hear nothing for some moments, then the door opened slowly.

"What is it?"

He was still naked, like Yamamoto had left him. And he could still see the tears in those wonderful eyes.

He guessed that the other one could see his eyes glistering with tears, too.

Impulsively he stepped forward and pulled Gokudera into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry 'Dera, so sorry," now he was definitely crying.

Gokudera seemed to be surprised, but he put his arms around the taller teen, his tears starting to flow again.

Carefully he pulled him inside the apartment and even managed to close the door with his foot, but then he couldn't hold it anymore. His legs collapsed beneath him and they slowly sank down to the ground. Yamamoto pulled Gokudera's head to his chest, where the storm guardian buried his head and listened to the comforting whispers that emerged Yamamoto's lips.

"It's gonna be fine, 'Dera. Everything's gonna be fine."

And then softly: "I love you."

Gokudera could feel Yamamoto's lips right next to his ear when he heard that and he kept crying. But the feeling inside his chest had changed. There was no sadness anymore. He was happy now.

He needed a moment to calm down, but then he swallowed his tears and moved a bit away from Yamamoto. He had to see his eyes.

"I love you, too," was all he said before leaning closer to the rain guardian to kiss him.


End file.
